Sorry
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Ron giftes his girlfriend with a night in a hotel, but a sentence he says awakes sad memories, now he must look for a person to whom he should have said sorry 7 years ago. RR better than it seems.
1. Gift and Memories

Large, manly hands placed tenderly over the almond eyes belonging to a delicate, feminish face, the cherry lips curved in an excited, nervous smile. An anxious heartbeat echoed in the woman's ears, as her mind analized the various things this surprise could be. A pleased smile was formed tenderly on the man's rosy lips, and his proffound, brown eyes glittered with all the love and uncontrolable feelings this woman awoken in the depth's of his ethereal soul. 

"Darling, it's a car, I know it's a car, it's a big, red, sports car!" the woman's melodious voice floated mistfully with that stutter note of pleasant excitement.

"jaja, no sweet, no!" the man's voice boomed with an struendous yet, gentle laughter.

They paced carefully, calmly, attempting not to reveal the secret by discovering the girl's eyes, nor tripping clumsily with their interwined paces. Their feet stepped gently on a red carpet, pressing against it with a gentle pitter patter, like the footsteps of a baby. The hall was profusely decorated in a heavy victorian style, with colorful silks and cloths spread across the walls, and the warmth of a flaming light drowned the place. But to the woman's eyes all was an anxious darkness and a collections of sounds and smells she attempted to analize.

"ready?" whispered the young man at the woman's ear in a caring, loving tone.

"yes!" the woman answered almost breathlessly.

A door creaked so silently it was nearly inaudible, and the warmth of the rought hands vanished to be replaced by an abrupt shower of light that engulfed the woman's vision, blinding her momentarily with it's brilliance. As it vanished she saw the most wonderful vision her delighted, caramel eyes could see, a room larger than any she had ever been at, decorated in the ancient roman style, contrasting greatly with the victorian decoration belonging to the corridor. 

"this...this is a hotel room! It, it isnt...is it?" her eyes flashed back at the man, shocked features, yet he could appreciate the great joy irradiating from his girlfriend's face.

"yes, it's Royal Scepter!" the man answered, passing a clumsy hand across his messy strands of flaming hair, untyding it even more.

"Oh Ron, you shouldn't have!" moaned the girl in a faked regret that became very obvious the moment the corners of her lips twitched uncontrolably.

"anything for my sweet girlfriend!" Ron whispered seductively, grabbing her waist and lowering his face to place a tender kiss upon her lips.

The woman received the act of love with humid, glossy lips and a smile that lit her pale skin, but soon she had gotten rid of the tranquil grip on her waist and had rushed away from the man under his stunned, yet pleased face. She grinned at him with the excitement of a child's first time on horseback, her eyes glimmering like stars fallen from heave. Her feet danced across the creamy marble floor with the feathery touch of a nymph floating delicately without really touching the ground. Strands of curly, bay hair floated as in slow motion, lazily yet with the elegance and mistery of the wolf enjoying the liberty with the freedom of the air, in a gentle flight across the luminous tundras. Ron breathed in deeply and examined her carefully, she was a true blessing to his heart and his feeble adquisitory capacity. The treasure he had been seeking all his life.

"Ron!" the young woman said stopping her dance and smiling excitedly, breathlessly at the young, 25 year old man, "nobody has ever done anything like this for me, this things show me how much you love me!" the young girl gasped excitedly, yet her tone of pure adoration and worship indicated how glad she was, to a submissive manner.

Ron's eyes widdened greatly as his mind flashed with the suddenness of forgotten memories.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The young teen approached a short girl with bay, bushy hair, and bright, dark brown eyes. The woman was clearly angry at her deformed features and the frown that crossed her face, all together with the flame that torched the depths of her dark eyes.

"hello, um, sorry I couldn't go last week, but my parents considered punishing me for failing potions, and history of magick, and..." he said scratching the back of his red head, and toying with the grass with his long feet, kicking it pointlessly and oppening a dark mud gash on the green field.

"my boyfriend didn't come to my birthday! And that I cannot forgive you!" the girl snapped dryly, never looking up to focus on the man's suddenly pale cheeks, and his horrified expression. As passive as she attempted to appear, her knuckles were a sickening yellowish white due to the pressure applied on the book's collection of pages.

"I already said I was sorry, what was I to do? Run away?" The boy nearly screamed with desperation, his pupils were so small with a sudden fear that he lacked vision.

"precisely Ron! It was my birthday! You say you love me, then why weren't you there?" the woman snarled, yet aside from the dry harshness, and ice breath of her words, her eyes glittered with a salty humidity that itched her eyes.

"but I do love you?" Ron screamed shaking so wildly that his glossy, red hair flamed under the careful lick of an envious sun. The brilliance of his hair contrasted greatly with the sudden paleness of his skin, and the frost that covered his stomack like a wiinter mist, freezing and numbing his senses.

"Ron!" the young female started with such a calm it was far more dreadful and scary than the fury in power of the woman, for the calm before the storm always advises you of the beast that follows. 

"words are not enough, there must be acts to prove them!" the woman finished calmly, placing her eyes fixed on his own brown, ignoring the tears that threattened to fall, making him see how right and how hurt she had been for a long time.

Ron oppened his mouth in a silent no, yet his voice had dissapeared, vanished, scared away, his skin pale, and his eyes wide with shock, fear dulled them, his vital light extinguished by that being to whom he confided the protection of such luminousity. He simply turned around and left, ran away from the dreadful pain this woman caused to his heart. Things had changed forever.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ron stumbled lightly backwards, having returned from his forgotten memory he felt dizzy, disoriented and very cold like the sweat that trickled his face in minuscule streams. The woman grabbed his arm, worry crossed her face upon seeing him breathe in deeply and block his vision by lowering his eyelids, and loosing his balance by nearly falling backwards, as if the hotel room was a ship in movement.

"Ron, honey, are you ok?" she inquired grabbing his arm tenderly, yet firmly enough as to keep him standing.

"Elisabeth, my life, I've...I...I've kinda...got something to do, it wont take me long but..." he stuttered, not knowing how to explain the sudden urge he had to leave this young female alone, his girlfriend for three years.

Ron got rid of a sudeenly numb grip, and headed straight for the door, avoiding the hurt and surprised gaze that had suddenly expanded across Elisabeth's face, covering her joy with a veil of torture. He extended his hand torwards the simply decorated door and stopped; he knew what to say. He turned around and stared at the teary eyes of his young girlfriend:

"someone has been waiting seven years for me so say sorry!" he explained calmly, but nevertheless the warmth and love he felt for this girl irradiated from his body as it was the energy that sostained his integrity.

To Be Continued...

AN: a first chapter, and more to come, this wont be a long story, but I believe it's gonna be very interesting. Well, please, read and review, and take a look through my other stories.


	2. The Beggining

The train shook mildly in it's movement, the rumbling of it's powerful engine echoed in the depths of the darkness. Ron's eyes gazed through the window, a dense forest toweres over the metallic serpent like an evil shadow of calm nature, a silvery haze floated over the trees like a mist, the reflection of a full moon on the pale leaves. A howl claimed it's pressence in the distance, and the glimmer of eyes sparkled from time to time in the depths. Ocassionally a faerie glittered like a colorful star, flying nervously across the woodlands. But Ron's eyes did not see the hazy mist, nor the glimmer of eyes, or the sparkling of faeries, nor did he hear the melodious howl of a wolf. Ron's eyes had formed a dull film across them, and infinity was his point of vision. 

"how did it begin? I had known you for so long, yet when did I start liking you? Was it when I saw you crying? Or when I realized that trough that hathred, you liked me?" Ron's thoughts whispered, while his hand absently wrinkled a piece of parchment where it could be read "XIX Century Avenue, 28, 4th floor, A".

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Loud and struendous noise echoed unpleasantly across the woodlands, the lively cry of youth in seek of fun. The chimming of glass against glass, a sparkling noise that sang like the chanting of stars, in a manner that approached magical to understanding ear. But this sound was blessing to teenagers, for it spread the sensation of excitement upon anticipating the sour liquid trapped into the glass. The gentle and uniform splatter of liquid being poured into a plastic glass was followed by a tense silence, and then a somewhat desperate coughing which finished into an eruption of cheers booming in the forest. Great laughter came from a large group that played to pass a weed cigar in a circle, and holding the smoke till getting it again. Pairs used their time to snog wildly, and few of them retreated to the depths of the forest, to fuse in the joy of sexual act. The rest of the group simply spoke calmly, enjoying and drinking.

Ron's vision was already getting blurry, his eyes unfocused slightly, and all he saw was the actual enviroment through a silvery mist that assembled a patronus. He sat on the moist grass and sighed proffoundly, a cup in his hand full with a yellowish liquid, the alcohol reaching him rather quickly due to the speed and frequency of his drinking.

"ugh, that's one nasty thing you've got there, reminds me of one of Snape's potions, I'd through it away if I were you!" recomended a very familiar voice. 

Ron looked up to encounter with some figure that looked close to a Picasso picture, a blurry image of a boy with wild, raven hair and glasses, and a pair of acid green eyes that sparkled like a cat's in the approaching darkness. 

"he, it was there, but it's making me feel like one of Snape's potions! So dont speak about throwing anything unless you want me throwing up!" Ron moaned displeased at his condition, his free hand covering his mouth as if to prove his point.

"fine then, I won't mention anything, but you gotta agree with me this is one heck of a party!" the boy commented grinning delighted, a dark drink in his hand seemed to accentuate the fun he was having. 

"being drunk is not fun, Harry!" moaned Ron displeased, lowering his head and starting to breathe in deeply.

Two girls appeared before them, bushy haired one and very familiar, the other with silvery hair and a stunning appereance of lustfull beauty.

"'i guys!" cheerful voice greeted them, and advised of their stunning approach.

"hi Fleur!" greeted Harry waving his hand wildly, while Ron grunted as if to let them known he had gotten the message.

The female sat by Ron's legs and lifted his face, making him look into her flashing, violet blue eyes, a charming smile placed in her lips. Yet if one saw the innocent features more closely, or had Ron been in his mind capacity, anyone would have seen the malicious glint sparkling in her eyes, or the sideways glance thrown at the second girl. The shorter and less agraciated girl sat down next to Harry, fuming with such anger that her forehead boiled, and her mouth was about to foam with wolvish rabid.

Ron's senses, dulled by the action of the alcohol, reacted in an instinctive way torwards the female that sat on his lap, the drink was poured over his pants when he reached out to engulf her slender body in a clumsy hug.

"you are very pretty Fleur, you know?" Ron's voice attempted to say yet each word came out strangled, muffled and drowned in a sticky substance.

"and you ague vegui handzome!" Fleur said batting her eyelashes seductively, "I cannot undeguztand how zee can like zomeone like you" Fleur finished glancing despectively at the young woman with antiesthetic bushy hair and dull ways of enjoying lecture.

The female's eyes widdened with shock, Fleur's words had been said loud enough to reach her ears, but she had known as well how it had been done in purpose, to throw her off the path. The girl clenched her book tightly as soon as her skin paled and her muscles stopped obeying, almost as if trying to stay away from any harm by inmersing herself into her books.

"I...I don't think so...I'm not that handsome...I'm...just Ron!" Ron muttered groggyly trying to mantain himself conscious enough as to react to the world surounding him.

"bah, zees ugly, weigd, and lonely, you dezegve zomthing betteg, like moi!" Fleur explained glancing back again with that malicious grin that seemed to have appeared in her all of a sudden.

"Fleur! Why are you doing this? You were supposed to be my friend!" the woman yelled with all the power of her lungs, her body now in a standing position, towering over the rest, her face pale, a trembling lower lip and eyes glossy with tears.

"becoze I want him too!" Fleur barked growling like a wolf in heat, tightening the grip around Ron's pained neck, glaring wildly at the young woman.

Upon hearing the tumult going on, Harry's silent words to stop the fight, and the strangled words of a sobbing creature, followed by the incoherent hisses of a veela in heat, Ron looked up. His mind seemed to clear upon realizing the scene going on around him, his best friend was sobbing uncontrolably, a very hurt expression floated across her features when her eyes crossed his own ones. A veela was clawed against his neck and he could almost see the dreadful fangs dripping with drool, althought that was his imagination. However all this facts made him react, but not soon enough since, before his ideas had been cleared, his best friend had rushed off and vanished into the Forbidden Forest's depths.

Ron, stumbling and loosing his balance way too often, managed to stand up, getting rid of the angry veela's grip. His heart shattered upon seeing that expression on the girl's face, and more recognicing her, in his very drunk state, as one of his closest friends. He vanished into the forest as well, insecure steps prressing unwisely against the dry leaves. He saw her, laying on the floor, her body convulsing heavily, crying, completely depressed. And somehow he knew what was wrong, in the darkness of his human mind he knew this woman's true feelings torwards him, and that frightened him.

"are you ok?" he said feeling his tounge sticky.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" inquired the woman turning to look at him. Her brown eyes were red and puffy, and trails of salty fluid created a humid tounge of constellations that glimmered beautifully in her cheeks.

"why are you crying? Is it because Fleur was trying to fuck with me?" Ron snapped lacking all trace of delicacy and touch he could have ever had. 

"oh Ron! You are such an idiot !" Snapped the woman standing up and stomping on the floor, her face becoming the mirror of her boiling anger.

"but, dont go, we should talk because I think you are overreacting!" commented Ron trying hopelessly to reach a level of charming impossible in his person.

"Ron!" snapped the teenager pushing him aside and liberating her path from the pressence of his open arms, "you are drunk, so we better talk tomorrow!" finished the female with a dry, angry voice. 

And with those words said she stormed back into the forest and vanished in a collection of leaves shaking with the waves of hard music liberated from some muggle aparatus he could not understand. And it was true: he was drunk.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ron winced at the memory of the day after. His head had been booming with the remaints of music, or so he thought, but the truth was that music was enjoyable while this intense headache was a constant hammering that was driving him crazy. He smiled lightly at the memory of his defeated figure laying on the red sofa at the common room, and the appereance of Lavender only to rejoice in his misery.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"hey Ron, now you know what female menstruation feels like, the only disadvantage is that you can't double your head up to try diminish the pain!" sneered Lavender with a smirk.

"bugger off Lavender, the pain in my head is bad enough without having a pain in my eyes from your appereance!" groaned the red headed boy clenching his eyes and taking a deep gulp of air.

"bah, bastard!" snapped Lavender through gritted teeth and turned around to storm off in pursue of someone else to either bug or chatt with.

Ron's brown eyes snapped open at the blurred but recognizable vision of the woman with whom he had desired to talk. His hazy memory pointed out that there was an important chatt with this girl, hence he ignored the topic, only the painful vision of her slender figure crying in the mud.

"wait!" he gasped raising a hand, and attempting hopelessly to stand up, but his senses were so blocked his balance had been touched for a long while.

The woman, shocked, turned her face quickly to look at him, and a slight grin tugged at the sides of her mouth, but never attempted a smile to appear in them completely. She approached him and sat by his side, an enormous book pressed lovingly to her chest, but her eyes concentrated, still with a flame of suspicion, on whatever this boy had to say.

"what do you want Ron?" inquired the woman harshly and dryly, decided not to falter on her integrity.

"listen, I know I made something horrible to upset you yesterday, and I wanted to tell you that I ignored completely that you felt that way torwards me!" attempted to say Ron in the most civilised voice he could mutter in his pained state.

"oh Ron, no...I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Fleur's treacherous reaction, I supposed we shared more than companionship and her behaviour was far from dignified towards my pressence, she appeared a prostitute!" exclaimed the woman highly alarmed.

"you...what?" inquired Ron raising a very confuse eyebrow, and groaning at his increasing headache.

"erm...I was angry because Fleur was supposed to be my friend and she behaved like a slut!" repeated in simpler words the young and intelligent creature, her voice dull and tired. 

"but...then, you dont...like me?" inquired Ron, and for the first time his voice was dissapointed. It was then, he knew, that he liked her back, althought he had never realized before.

"well, Ron, it depends on what you feel for me, but yes, I do!" finished the woman, so calmly it seemed as if her speech was a boring class about the magick of bricks.

"but I do like you, listen...with Fleur it was phisical attaction, but with you, it's something else, I like you for who you are. Look, I'm not the most romantic but I think you should give me a chance...if you want to!" explained Ron with a mild groan, attempting with all his strength to appear romantic and convincing.

The girl smiled and leaned forward expertly, her lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss which quickly began to deepen. Her tounge attempted to slyther it's way into Ron's mouth, er expresion was of pure bliss. Ron's eyes were wide with shock, his secret was to be discovered rather soon, so he delicately moved his face away and hugged the woman tightly. The young female frowned at him and returned the hug hesitantly, patting his back timidly.

"I've never kissed before!" Ron whispered in the girl's ear silently enough to keep his secret as what it should be.

The girl pulled away quickly at stared at him, at first her features reflected surprise, shock, but soon all this melted to reveal and excitement and funny grin that left Ron completely stunned.

"dont worry, I'll help you, look just follow me!" explained the woman moving forward slowly, giving him time to adust to what she was doing.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The train stopped abrupty, throwing Ron off his seat with such strength his head collided with the paralel seat. He grinned lightly, groaning at the pain of his upper head, considering this as a remindal of that day's terrible headache and the nightmares that followed. 

"that was the beggining of the best relation I've ever had!" thoung Ron with nostalgy, and mentally slapping himself for ruining it so stupidly.

To Be Continued...

AN: Second chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long, and it'll take me a while to finish because I'm highly inspired for my other story Legends of Childhood, but dont fear, I never leave anything unfinished, and I'm very interested in this one for reasons I'll explain at the last chapter, so if you want to know keep reading ;). Thank you for the reviews.


	3. The Untameable Wild Spirit

"Passengers for Time Travel Station, please, leave the train!" chimmed the monotone, dull voice that indicated and signaled the next stops, and the various situations.

"even by using magick, they are unable to keep a somewhat happy go lucky voice…reminds me of Proff. Binns and his supremally interesting classes!" Ron groaned, placing the palm of his hand up to his red forehead. He sensed a lump through his touch, a bulge that was growing, and that was bound to turn an antiesthetic shade of purple.

Ron smiled dreamily, his hazy mind ignored the pressence of a numerous crowd. People swang back and forth, smiling faces, terrified ones, but all blooming with excitement, all irradiating a blinding light of joy, all laughing with melodious voices, and all commenting with booming screams to overpower the tumult.

"it was great, don't you think?" called a voice, and was followed by a "such effects, it almost looks like magic!" emphasizing the words by a swing of the arms.

"I can't wait to enter, I've been waiting for this movie for months!" yelled a girl with an euphoric shriek.

"pse, the effects were good, but I think the story was a little exagerated, I mean, what's that about the ghosts reaching Minas Tirith and killing everyone? That didn't happen in the book!" commented the angry voice of a frustrated and deceived male.

"I have to admit the movie was fantastic, but Gandalf's horse should have been a Mister Spaniard horse, not the pretty white pony they placed!" commented a girl, speaking with a shorter one who nodded submissively, yet paying much attention to her words.

"it's cool what they can do with computers nowdays, I almost believed that the werewolf was real!" snapped a boy rubbing his arms as his skin erupted in goosebumps.

"and that Van Helsing's cute, that dude's gotta thing for da' wolves, hasn't he? I mean, Wolverine, and tha cool Werewolf!" snapped a second voice which exploded in a sound laughter.

Hence the continuous noise, the thunderous roar that unified all voices, the waves of people shaking in a confusing tide, and the colours of rainbow glowing before his eyes, all to Ron was a hazy mist, a dream. His eyes saw nothing but the light, a focus of blinding luminity that irradiated and glowed intensely, and all around it was nothing but shadows. His lips curved in a bright smile, his ears were blind to all noises, and the cracking of thunder was a numb booming in the back of his mind. There was only him and his angel, the beautiful woman that stood before him, a few metres away, yet illuminated by the timid rays of light that manage to sneak past the thick ceiling of grey clouds. She was doubtlessly a glorious vision.

The young girl, who had become Ron's girlfriend, paced back a forth, stomping her foot and yelling exasperated, with a hoarse voice. She flared angrily as her hand clenched a cell phone tightly, almost smashing its delicate plastic into dust. She stomped and Ron saw her vocalize a name, but his mind was so blurry he could not hear her voice, only observe with fascination her fleshy lips, tinted with rose, her aurburn hair tied in a ponytail, and her flaming brown eyes, glossy and brilliant like blazes.

"I'll kill him!" moaned a dull voice next to him.

That was all he needed to wake up from his stupor. The voice of a being that meant to him, in terms of protection, as much as the young girl that snarled and hissed like a rabid wolf. A pair of brown eyes looked up at him, and a frown crossed the pale, freckled face.

"it's ok Ginny, ya'll see how soon she makes him get here, ya know how convincing she is, dontcha?" inquired Ron winking an eye at the angry and sad girl.

"and he better does…!" Ron muttered to himself, unconciously clenching his fists so tightly he dug his nails in the flesh.

"Harry! I don't give a damn if you've fallen asleep, you are a friggin Wiz! You'll know a way here, but you better manage to place your ass in this cinema's entrance in fifteen minutes, because the movie starts at 8:30 and we've already got the entries bought!" snarled the girl with a growl that, to Ron, sounded inhuman yet understandable in such angry state.

"what? Use the broom, or enlarge Hedwig and fly all the way here, I don't care if you want to steal a car and make it fly, but GET HERE NOW!" finished the girl with a venomous hiss and hanged the phone abruptly.

Ron smiled proudly and inflated his chest, his girl was a coal, a single blow and you'll release an uncontrolled fire. She knew well how to fend for herself, unlike other girls who needed attentions, to feel secure and to be the only focus in their men's vision. She was exceptional, a loner yet a leader, a silent creature with a high spirit. She was a free being, and needed to run wild with the wind, she could not be tamed, and that was one of the reasons whi he liked her. Because she was wild and free, like an eagle, you could admire the gracious beauty of such creatures, you could hold it in your arms, heal its wounds and caress the glossy feathers, but you would never have her because, as soon as the wind blew, they flew off to gallop on its back. That was his girl, a free spirit that would never belong to him.

Ron felt the train shake with a continuous, vivration, that became reather wild and violent. The engines were starting to work its potence, strong as much as their metallic muscles could, and panting and choking with the tremendous effort they had to develop. Once the velocity and force needed was reached, the shaking stopped to melt into a gentle flow, a suave swaying and a delicate and pleasant rocking of a wind on pale, spring flowers.

"Harry did get there, torn and scratched. He had tried to land away from people, for his decition had been a broomstick, his Firebolt. However his bad luck had it for him to land right where the bushes had thorns, and his glasses were wet with raindrops so, the poor boy had landed, face first, into a whole, monstruous plant." Thought Ron with a cruel snigger. Yet his joy was not to last long, for more memories assaulted his tortured heart.

To Be Continued…

AN: I know it's a short chapter, and maybe a little deceiving for the time I took in updating this, but I honestly didn't have time to do it, I've been trying to update all my stories. I have been studying a lot and barely have time, my driving license and my job and all is leaving me exhausted. Anyways, I promise to finish this, and I'll have a nice ending, or so I think. Please, read and review and don't miss the next chapter.

The story itself is a collection of memories about a relation that Ron had with a misterious someone, how it started and the fatidic end. And it all consists in Ron, trying to realize through his memories, what went wrong. I think it's pretty interesting.


End file.
